


Change your ticket home

by AdorableBadger



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorableBadger/pseuds/AdorableBadger
Summary: When Jim doesn't want to let you go home.





	Change your ticket home

You were staying with Jim Moriarty, your wonderful significant other, in a hotel in some random country that he was visiting to manage his enormous criminal empire. Jim had to stay a little while longer but for you it was time to go home, back to London. After all, you had a job to tend to. 

 

You tried really hard to have a somewhat normal life, even though Jim liked to spoil you. You were packing a bag when arms grabbed your waist. 

“Come back to bed.” Jim said. 

You turned around and smiled. His hair was still messy from sleeping. “You know I have to go.” “No you don’t. Come on, stay with me.” Jim placed soft little kisses on your jawline and neck and you sighed happily. “I have to go back to work.” 

“You know I have more than enough money for both of us.”

“And you know I like pretending to be normal, Jimmy.” 

Jim rolled his eyes. “Normal is boring. Stay.” 

 

He grabbed your bag and threw it across the room. He pushed you on the bed and trapped you there with his body. Jim held your wrists above your head and kissed you lazily. You slowly relaxed and sighed. “Maybe I can stay another day.”

Jim grinned and kissed you again. 

 

A little while later you laid all snuggled up in bed. You had your head on Jim's chest and listened to his steady heartbeat. 

“Darling?” Jim said softly. You looked up at him questioningly.

“I changed your ticket home yesterday.” 

You laughed and cuddled closer. “You, sir, are impossible.”

“You love me.” 

You looked up at him with an adoring look in your eyes. “Yes I do.”

Jim gently pet your hair and pulled you a little closer.

You ended up staying until Jim went back to London, because who cares about a boring job when you can be with your favourite criminal. 


End file.
